honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Silesian Confederacy
Foreign Navies presence temporary stored here, plot bigger than HMS Fearless only presence there (HH0 - War Maiden, Warlock, convoys: HH1-HH3, HH6 - Hawkwing - convoys, TG 1037, other Manticoran AMC's, HH10, GNS Francis Mueller) The Royal Manticoran Navy would send warships to Silesian space to help combat the piracy. From 1901 PD to 1903 PD, the [[HMS Fearless|HMS Fearless]] was sent to on an anti-piracy mission. (The Honor of the Queen) --dotz 06:25, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Society and Culture The Schillman system - black skin inhabitants (Arfican origin?) (HH6)--dotz 06:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Fansite content It shoud be verified with SITS, however just in case I copy it here. http://www.freewebs.com/silesianconfederacy/index.htm History In 1453 P.D. a loose alliance of mercenaries, thief's, and pirates in the core system were slowly being driven out the core systems and decided to make something of themselves and look for a more prosperous region to make something of their life's. Jecht Zero, a ex-mercenary, decided that the best place to set up away from the core systems and their rule would head as far from there as possible. Ships of all sizes and people began gathering, bad reputation or not, people wanted to leave the chaos of the core. Jecht lead them for several years jumping from system to system, looking for their own personnel Eden, the perfect planet. Jecht's followers slowly became upset with the amount of time and the number of planets they left behind that they could of settled on. Jecht had a vision that had to be perfect and no one was going to stop him. Not too much longer they stumbled upon a single planet system. Jecht believed this was the planet and told the rest of fleet that their new home was now on their scanners. The Fleet then broke in 5 groups scattering across the planet. Food was in surplus everywhere with unique planets that produce a fruit ever 2 weeks everywhere. As the years went on, the settlements got larger. Cities began to grow and crime as well was never higher. Mass murder, theft, and rape ruled the cities, until the leaders of the cities came together to solve the problem. A global leader was needed, a Military leader, under a government flag. The people gathered arms to defend their ideal that they left the core system to get away from the governments. The cities declared their loyality to Silesian Confederacy and its new Lord Marshal, Jecht Zero. The world was struck by civil war as the masses opposed the idea of a government. Loyalists slowly began to gather at the capital district as the outer cities began to be over run by the rebels. Jecht was headached with how to stop the war. So he decided he would do what he knew what to do best, Kill. The Government had been confiscating guns from the people before any rebellious actions were taken. Jecht ordered the arming of an army and marched his forces through the cities, slaughtering any who opposed the government. The land was blood stained, as Silesia was put into civil order. The Rebellion was quelled and the confederacy rebuilt slowly after the war. The millitary was expanded and security across Silesia dramatically increased as well. The moon of Silesia, Silas, was then selected to be have large amount of millitary and weapons manufacturing built on it with the abundance of resources. New President Admiral Tyler Davikit seems it is real world person: http://falleen.org/index.php?option=com_content&task=blogcategory&id=34&Itemid=132 of the Jagger 1st Fleet was voted to President of the Confederacy. His seniority and leadership is said to bring Silesia to his highest economic growth ever. Many attended his inauguration ceremony at the Silesian Capital District. The promise of further expansion of the Confederacy and the securing the Silesia sector is not out of hand within the year. Further information will be revealed as it is released to the public. President mentioned also on Baen's Bar (SITS?)--dotz 22:29, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Marines The Silesian Confederacy's defenses were in shambles when President Davik first took office. After a Brief while, President Davik began a military build up. During this build up, one of President Davik's biggest supporters was promoted to the rank of General. General Tavon Allyii was hand picked by Lord Marshal Davik to head the New Marine Corp of the Silesian Confederacy. Now General Allyii is realigning the Marines, and the development of the Marine Corp is seen over by the general, who answers directly to President Davik. Constitution Constiution of the Confederate Systems of Silesia We, the people of the Silesian Systems, each System acting in its sovereign and independent character, in order to form a permanent federal government, establish justice, insure domestic tranquility, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and establish this Constitution for the Confederate Systems of Silesia. It is not original Honorverse document: * it is just rewrighted Constitution of the USA, * it concerned federation, not a confederacy, * in Honorverse USA-like state organization has Republic of Haven, * sectors are not mentioned (US States changed into Silesian systems). --dotz 09:52, 31 August 2008 (UTC)--dotz 07:36, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::Seems like almost complete fancruft. However, well done, I have to admit that! -- SaganamiFan 22:51, 14 April 2009 (UTC)